Simple Things
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: We just have to take a couple of minutes and think... think about those things and people who are around you. Happy Birthday, Kurapika! 04/04. One-shoot.


_He always knew that the things he was waiting, hoping, wishing for his life wasn't an easy work to do. He always knew, also, that the ways he could choose for completing those tasks were hard and complicated. He was always aware of that… that at any time he could take to lose and that at any time someone could even snatch his precious life... He was always aware of the dangers that were waiting for him, and even so he was able to continue with everything that had been proposed to himself, he was able to stand up and fight for those desires that were embedded so zealously within his heart. That boy, the one who had a single and delicated appearance, could break the limits, change the points of view of a lot of people. He could obtain what he ever wished, and now; he was quiet. His life's mission has ended, no… rather, his first mission has ended. He still had things to do._

_Since young he showed smartness and a high skill in everything he did. He was unique and he made clear that he had something special, the olders knew it. With the pass of the time, while he was growing up someone stole his happiness, and his family's death penetrated his soul. Everyone died but him. Everyone lost their precious lives, but him. Why? How? He didn't even know. But, fast, he understood that he had to make the bad ones pay and recover those scarlet eyes that belonged to his clan, to his blood. Little by little, he fell into the darkness of the revenge. However, he didn't lost his humanity, he didn't lost his personality… he still was him, the same smart and high-skilled teen. He still was the same beautiful, talented and virtuous boy. He still was Kurapika Kuruta._

_After a while he met persons who he never thought he would be, they were specials. They were very special. Every single one of them had unique qualities that characterized, things that not everyone possessed. Things that just thinking about them made one remembered exactly that person. An amazing-innocent and bright smile, an incredible determination, a mysterious mind, smartness and personality that were cute at time, a kindness mixed with firmness. Those were the things that could describe the ones he really loved. The blond boy was happy, because he was able to see their smiles, even if he couldn't see them forever and even If he had to part ways for reaching his dreams… he was very happy just because he had met them._

''Kurapika!''

_A soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The blond boy regained consciousness after his ears caught the sound of that sweet voice. His hands, which were resting on the table, slowly and gently touched the wood of the table while he was separated from it slowly. His glance went to the room where his friends Senritsu, Gon, Killua and Leorio were. Everyone smiling to him, waiting for him to go with them to start the celebration. Yes, they had taken time from their busy schedule to meet and enjoy this special day. Adults spoke calmly, while the children played with the first thing they found. Kurapika smiled sweetly, he was being really happy at that moment. He started walking toward them and they rose from their seats. Gon and Killua took confetti and in the same instant that Kurapika entered the room it was thrown into the air, doing all those little pieces of colorful paper fall everywhere._

''Happy Birthday, Kurapika!''_ — They all said in unison, clapping, smiling and laughing happily. Kurapika also smiled. Simple things could brighten even the worst of days._

_But most importantly… he was happy._

''Thank you...''

* * *

**HxH ISN'T MINE! **

**Oh yeah, I know I have fics to update but... Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURAPIKA! I worked hard with this oneshoot, because I didn't know which word to use and I was like ''Asdfkshd someone kill me now!'' xD I'm still learning and to be honest, I had to help myself with the translator... ugh... is good anyway! _ I hope you like it, its an ugly fic but I really hope you like it ;w;. **

**If you read it and you liked it, please review. I'll be really happy if you tell me what you think about it! And if there is something wrong with the grammar please tell me too! That will help me a loot. **

**Thanks for reading! See ya later.**


End file.
